Grin and Bear it
by Mad Duck
Summary: After Gin's Betrayal they tried to go on but can the Gotei handle what Gin left behind or will their resentful natures end up destroying them. And can Matsumoto handle loosing someone she loves a second time?
1. Chapter 1

**Grin and Bear it****:** Chap1- MAD DUCK

**Note: Only own OCS and Plot. **

Matsumoto stared out into the sunset with tears in her eyes and thoughts swirling in her head.

_Gin…_

_How could you betray us?_

_How could you turn your back on Soul Society?_

_How could you leave me after everything we've been through together!_

_How could you do this!_

_How could you…._

She had no reply from the fast approaching evening sky.

Gin was gone.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Grin and Bear it****:** Chap2- MAD DUCK

**Note: Only own OCS and Plot. **

Hitsugaya frowned.

"Have you been drinking again?" he asked sternly.

The mention of drinking made Matsumoto feel queasy all over again and she immediately lifted a hand to her mouth and the other to her stomach.

"Oh don't mention that. I haven't touched anything all morning!"

"Honestly?" Hitsugaya queried as he handed her a dustbin to be sick in.

"Honest." She nodded before hurling in the dustbin. "Ask anyone."

"Then you better go see Urohana. You might have picked up some flu virus from our trip to the real world."

"Is that even possible?" Matsumoto asked sickly

"With Kurosaki here, anything is possible." Came her captains' reply.

**XxXxXxX**

Urohana smiled. "Congratulations Matsumoto. You're a very lucky woman."

"It's not a flu virus from the real world is it?" Matsumoto asked

Urohana shook her head. "No."

Tenderly she placed her arm around the other woman.

"What you're experiencing is morning sickness. You're one of the few lucky ones that can fall pregnant Matsumoto."

"Pregnant…ME!" Matsumoto gasped

Urohana nodded.

"No way. How...?" Matsumoto began before stopping.

_Gin. Before he left._

Slowly, her hand slid over her stomach.

"It's….a baby?"

"Not a soul carried over from the real world." Urohana agreed "It's a rare and precious thing Matsumoto but if you don't want it then the Gotei…."

"No!" Matsumoto instantly clutched her stomach "They can't have it!"

_And raise Gin's child into some kind of monster?_

_Gins' child. How wonderful the words sounded._

Matsumotos' eyes sparkled lovingly.

"It's my child. I'll love it and take care of it better then the Gotei ever could."

"It might be difficult under the circumstance since you will be raising the child alone. However," Urohana smiled. "You have my full support Matsumoto, should you need anything."

Matsumoto nodded, smiling back for a different reason.

_Gin._

_You didn't abandon me._

_You left me a part of you after all._

_You left me your child._

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Grin and Bear it****:** Chap3- MAD DUCK

**Note: Only own OCS and Plot. **

It was nearly time.

The girls were throwing a stork party for the Matsumoto who was glowing both from her pregnancy as well as from the one thought she held dear with all her heart.

_The child's was Gins._

It was a thought that had sustained her, keeping her feeling warm and happy.

_He would have loved you too._

Despite it being an all-girl party, some of their male colleagues had also sent gifts for the occasion.

It was a mix of gifts, since they didn't know what gender the baby was yet.

A red woollen blanket from Renji (guess why he choose red, someone laughed).

A hand-made rocking chair and crib from Hitsugaya. (Did he seriously make this? Where did he get the time?)

_What do you think your daddy would have gotten you?_

She felt a kick and immediately hands were flying to her stomach, all eager to feel the child.

It was something she had long become accustomed to the past few months.

Still….

How would it have felt having his hands flying so eagerly to feel their child?

_Gin_…

Squeals of delight came from next to her, as her child…no…Gins' child ….kicked once more.

**XxXxXxX**

12 Months later

Matsumoto was devastated as she tried to calm the crying baby.

Nothing she did worked.

Please, she silently begged, please don't cry. Please….

"Matsumoto." Hitsugaya entered the room, frowning.

"I'm sorry captain. I don't know what's wrong. He won't stop crying, he…." She was almost hysterical.

"Did you feed him?"

"Five minutes ago! I changed him. I've bathed him I've…"

Calmly, Hitsugaya placed a towel over him before relaxing the baby against him and gently rubbed its back. It wasn't long before burped, spewing up part of its meal on the captain.

But it hadn't stopped crying.

"Captain!" Matsumoto was horrified for a moment at the mess "I'm sorry I'll clean it quick."

"Matsumoto, quiet." He ordered as he carefully manoeuvred the towel away and, grabbing a blanket, covered the baby. "It's normal for them to have some throw up. You're not normally this paranoid, when last did you sleep?"

"I…."

"It's a direct question."

"I haven't been sleeping well."

He nodded. "Don't be stupid Matsumoto. You have plenty of people that care about you and Grin. You need your rest to function properly. If you can't take care of him alone then ask for help."

"I can take….!" She began but he silenced her

"You can't Matsumoto. At least not for the first few months. Get a nurse or get people to baby-sit. Otherwise I'm stepping in and appointing someone myself to help you is that clear."

"So now my captain is interfering in my personal life." She asked coldly

"As a friend. I know how important Grin is to you. He is to us all. "

"Cap…captain."

"Go get some sleep Matsumoto. Take as long as you need, I'll watch him for now."

She attempted a weak smile before leaving "Thank you…captain."

Hitsugaya sat in the rocking chair holding the infant that curled closer to him, despite the fact his body heat was cooler than normal. It was as if he liked the cold, Hitsugaya mused.

Grin

What a giveaway to who your father is. Still, perhaps they would see greater things from the child of the man that had turned traitor on them.

"Try not to break your mothers heart," Hitsugaya told the sleeping child "Like your father did."

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Grin and Bear it****:** Chap4- MAD DUCK

**Note: Only own OCS and Plot. **

"Grinnnnnnie!" A pink haired Yachiru peeked into the 10ths office and found, as she expected, Grin.

"Ah, Yachiru." Matsumoto looked up from her desk and smiled "Good morning."

"Morning." Yachiru greeted back while attempting to drag her grey haired friend across the floor from the book he had been reading. "Grinnnie's coming to play and will be back later K?"

"Just be back before dark." Matsumoto replied

"Sure mom." Grin replied, finally fighting Yachiru back long enough to stand up.

Matsumoto smiled as she watched them go.

**XxXxXxX**

Finally out of breath from playing. The two took a break, both taking turns to see who could come up with the most cringe-worthy order for who-ever dared to pass them.

Despite being years younger than her, Yachiru really enjoyed hanging out with Grin. He was the closest to her age and had a pretty spunky edge of his own. He was the perfect sidekick to anything she wanted to do and even had some ideas that made her skin crawl.

Seriously….eat vegetables? Why?

She fell back, lying on his stomach. She knew it hurt, cause she had done it with as much force as possible.

But he hadn't said anything.

He never did.

She ground her head into his stomach for good measure.

"What's up?" She asked finaly, noting the lack of response.

"Tired I guess." He smiled, the corners of his mouth lifting lazily.

It was so much like Gins it was eerie. She could still remember back enough to compare.

Grin opened those snakelike slits of his, revealing sky blue eyes.

Friendly looking eyes.

She remembered him getting mad once. Angry when she had been hurt accidentally. They hadn't looked so friendly then but…

She smiled in her I-just-had-the-best-plan-ever-smile

"I know! You should be a shinigami!"

"Me?" He laughed. "Then I'd end up with your weirdo division. Fine I'm in."

**XxXxXxX**

"No." Matsumoto replied frankly.

"But mom you're a Shinigami." He pointed out. Amazing how much older and more wiser he seemed then his little six year old self sometimes. It must be Hitsugaya's influence.

"That's not the point. You're not training to be a shinigami. Now go to your room." She ordered.

A shinigami. Then what. A Captain. Like Gin? Then…Then he'll leave you again, a voice whispered sorrowfully.

Hitsugaya frowned.

It was hard not to pay attention when the fight was happening in your office.

"Matsumoto." He began

"Captain, the papers will be done soon, I…" she trailed off

"That's fine. But are you being fair to Grin." He asked

"Of course I am. He has everything he needs. To join the Shinigami. That's stupid. He's never shown any spirit power."

"He's shown plenty. And with his parental history he can get in easily. I could do the recommendation myself."

"My son is not lazy. He gets what he's worked for." She snapped angrily.

"Then let him. Let the academy test him and see if he has any ability worth training since you don't believe it's there. Or is it that you just don't want him to go." He frowned

"What I want is my business."

"That may be, but you are a mother. You should also consider his happiness before your own." He pointed out

"But….what if….he…."

"Turns out like Gin?" Hitsugaya finished

She nodded

"Then you won't be the only one in despair. However he needs the chance to prove himself. You can't keep him chained to you in fear of something that might not even happen. All that will happen is he'll grow to resent you."

Matsumoto sighed "Very well. I'll speak to the academy tomorrow."

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Mad Quacks: Only own origanal characters and plot.**_

* * *

_**Y**__**ears later:**_

Grin was in his dorm, lost in his own thoughts as he busied getting ready for the Shinigami's training Academy's Graduation ceremony and hadn't noticed the eerie aura that had suddenly filled the air or how quiet the normally rowdy boys' dorm had become.

"GRINNIEEE!" the childish squeal of fondness irritation would have been expect from a younger sister or some girl at the Academy that was fond of him and bold enough to claim him hers. Grin was one of those that never brushed people off and took things in stride and had a pretty huge fan-club of girls following him about all the time.

However, the girl pinning him to floor was none of them despite looking like an innocent pink haired teen.

Yachiru was no longer the cute psychotic child she once was but had grown into a cute psychotic impish looking young woman.

Well…That would explain the now empty dorm.

She was famously infamous.

When they studied the different head of the ranks, the teacher stressed on the importance of avoiding her like the plague. If anybody learnt anything here it was avoid Yachiru. Zaraki was no problem because he didn't bother with anyone. Yachiru would hunt you out. Avoid Yachiru.

Students took things like that to heart.

"Awwww. No fair. You look older than me." She pouted. Sitting up in disgust.

He grinned lazily as he sat up too. "I had to grow up sometime you know."

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well I can hold four big Mecha Choklit Chip Biskits in my mouth at once now." She held up her fingers.

"Six." he grinned proudly

"No way!" She exclaimed in disbelief

"Its' all in the mouth." He stuck his fingers at the corners of his mouth and stretched, making a funny face.

"Wow." Yachiru stuck her fingers in his mouth, forcing it to stay open as she examined it "I'm impressed. I want a mouth like this. How many worms can you get in?"

"If you two are finished."

They glanced at the dorm entrance where Hitsugaya, Zaraki and Ukitake were standing.

"Wha wo wis wooin wer?" Grin attempted to ask

"Yachiru, perhaps you should remove your fingers so we can actually hear what his saying." Ukitake suggested smiling.

Grin tried again once his mouth were hands free.

"What're you guys doing here?"

"We came to wish you luck for the Graduation ceremony." Ukitake responded "My word is this still the dorm? It hasn't changed at all from when I was here."

"Hey kid." Zaraki grinned, which could be rather intimidating. "Break a leg out there."

Grin nodded "I was thinking of that smart alec that always ended up with me in practical. I was also thinking of maybe an arm too but that might be pushing it."

Zaraki laughed.

Ukitake smiled though Hitsgaya didn't look quite so amused.

"Hey Ken-chan. Grinnie's joining us right?" Yachiru asked

"Dunno. Nothing said to me about it. Probably discussing it with your mom now." Zaraki replied bored.

"Mom! She's here!" Grin asked surprised

"Of course she's here." Hitsugaya replied. Typical, Matsumoto would have a child that would take after her in asking the most stupidest questions in the world. Honestly… "It's your graduation. Where else would she be?"

Grin wasn't listening anymore.

He placed his hands around Yachirus' waist then, unceremoniously, shifted her off his lap and onto the floor before jumping up and ran past the captains with a quick bow of apologies went to search for his mother.

Yachiru, furious that he had just abandoned her like that, stopped rubbing her sore behind and darted right after him, catching up quickly since students were jumping out of her way.

It couldn't be true, it just couldn't!

Matsumoto couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I just thought I should warn in advance." The headmaster of the academy told her.

She felt almost hysterical.

This couldn't be. Was someone playing a sick joke on her?

"MOM!"

She turned and saw them running towards her.

Her son, smiling and waving at her as he ran up to her. He looked so smart and handsome in his shinigami uniform that he had to wear for the Graduation ceremony.

So much like Gin back when they were younger.

Even seeing Yachiru grabbing his arm and playfully yell at him and his playful laid back responses brought back memories.

It was her and Gin all over again.

_Gin… _

"Hey mom, you okay?" Grin frowned noticing how upset his mom looked

Matsumoto shook her head and gave a huge smile for him.

"Of course I am. I'm just happy, that's all. Don't you know mothers can cry when their happy. My son's gonna be a shinigami! These are tears of joy!"

Suddenly he was hugging her.

"I don't like making you cry. Even if it is tears of joy." He told her. "I want to make you smile. I want to make you happy and proud of me."

That did make her smile. She hugged him back. "Silly boy. Sometimes mothers have to cry but that doesn't mean we're unhappy. Tears can mean many things. Just wait till you're married."

"Eh?" Both he and Yachiru look confused

"Then I'll be bawling my eyes out because I'll be more happy than anyone else." She pulled away with a smile and poked him. "Between me and the bride you gonna have a great flood."

"YEAH! We can go sailing." Yachiru laughed

"Good thing I don't wanna get married." Grin rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, an action so achingly familiar of Gin.

Matsumoto smiled.

"Oh but one day my son it'll will happen. And then…" She faked crying. Yachiru joined in.

Grin laughed and added his two fake tears to the bawlers until they stopped in a fit of giggles.

Rumours always have a way of moving quickly, however this was the fastest it had ever made the rounds at the Academy with students whispering to each other every where you went.

Firstly because it was so odd that in the past only two captains or vice-captains ever attended the Graduated ceremony, never all the captains and vice-captains plus as rumours had it, a few shinigami were there too.

And someone had seen Grin hugging one of the Vice-Captains.

And rumours were that a strange pink haired girl had been following him around.

Remember how he had defended that pink haired Vice-captain that the teacher had warned everyone about?

And the whispers went on.

The headmaster stood up and began announcing the names, handing the graduation scroll to the person, shaking their hand then moving on before calling the next person.

"Matsumoto, Grin."

Grin stood and went to headmaster.

It clicked with the ex-students that remembered the captains and vice-captains.

"Isn't Matsumoto the 10ths Vice-captain." the students began whispering to each other

The headmaster shook Grins hand.

"Go GRINNEEEE!" Yachiru yelled, shooting up a v sign and ignoring the disapproving looks people were giving her.

The captains and Vice-captains who were used to her, merely smiled.

"See ya in the 11th man." Madarame and Yumichika stood up. "You earned it."

"Hey, who says you get him?" Renji stood up and shot back.

"Arabai." The warning came softly.

Renji immediately sat down again, apologizing to Captain Kuchiki Byakuya for his lack in control.

"HAH, his going thirteen pine-apple head!" a woman jeered

Renji's temper shot up and he stood up again to find Rukia smiling.

Curse the day she entered the human world.

"Hah! You thirteeners have nothing on the 6th division!" he yelled at her

"What makes you think you're better than us?" she glared at him.

"Oh you know we're better." He gave her an evil grin. "We're smarter and sexier too."

"Baka!" Rukia yelled at him

"This coming from someone that was originally from the 11th." Zaraki pointed out. "That makes it our qualities."

"Anyway we get him by default!" Yachiru smiled "We've shared worms."

"His perfect for fourth." Unohana commented. "He's just the caring type we need for our division."

"Bakas." Hitsugaya frowned. "If anything he should go in our division."

"Yeah right. Why should you have the full set?" Hisagi remarked.

The students sat dumb-struck. The captains and vice-captains were actually bickering over Grin? Captains and vice-captains had never fought over a student before.

"Please," The headmaster tried to restore order "Please Gentlemen…Ladies…"

"My son's good enough for any division he wants." Matsumoto glared at Hisagi "It's not our fault the tenth is obviously the best choice because it's the best division."

"Says the woman who doesn't do her own paperwork." he shot back. "He should be with my division."

"You all suck. Grinniees coming with us." Yachiru was on the stage and latched onto her friends arm and sticking out her tongue at the other captains and vice-captains. "We're gonna fight and play tag and eat worms and candy till we're sick and…"

"Yachiru…" he said the name quietly, still with that laid back smile that had been on his face since the headmaster had called him up. "I'm not going with you."

Yachiru instantly looked at him.

"Wha….but…you were supposed to. That's why you became a shinigami!" Tears stung her eyes and she began to sniff. "We were gonna…gonna find the Jellybeans at the end of the rainbow and try spiders and…and…"

"And we will." He looked at her, his voice lowered, his smile faltering slightly "I'll just be somewhere else."

"Where?" She demanded angrily. "Why didn't you say anything before?"

Everyone became edgy. Yachiru was a disaster when she was her happy sugar-rush-self but when she was angry it was best to avoid her at all costs. Pity on the division that took Grin because they'd be taking Yachiru's wrath with them. Suddenly, having Grin in anything but the 11th division didn't seem like a good idea.

"I couldn't. I wasn't sure until…" he glanced at the seats where his mom was sitting.

Matsumoto's eyes widened as it suddenly became clear to her.

He would have refused. If she had given the word he would have walked away…

"Where are you going!" Yachiru shouted angrily.

Grin placed a hand on her face to calm her down "I'm going to be serving under Captain Kira Izuru as Vice-captain of the 3rd Division."

"WHAAAAAT!"

There were exclamations and gasps of shock and outrage.

Matsumoto's hand flew to her mouth. Though she had been warned it was still hard to hear it coming from his mouth.

"A vice-captain?" Yachiru blinked

Grin shrugged, rubbing his head in that all so familiar way that for one fleeting moment those who had known the previous 3rd captain would have said Grin looked like a younger version of him.

It was a disturbing premonition.

"I wasn't sure about it." He told her sheepishly. "I really did want to join the 11th …."

"Forget that!" Yachiru interrupted him. "Now we can really have fun. Thanks to you we got control of the third division."

She gave him a thumbs up. "And I want their secret cookie recipe."

Grin laughed "As you wish."

"Kira, did you know about this?" Hitsugaya hissed to the 3rds Captain.

"It was Captain Yamamoto's suggestion." Kira responded. "Grin was perfectly suited since was he grew up in the Gotei and he excelled perfectly in his studies both practical and theory."

"Then both you and Yamamoto are fools." The 10th captain replied "People still see too much of Gin in him. They won't accept this."

"Then its' time for them to move on, especially his mother." Kira lowered his head

"Kira," Hitsugaya frowned "Are these your words or the firsts?"

"Look, I also care about him. And maybe people will be uncomfortable with it. How do you think I feel about it? I was under his father and now I have my old captains' replica under me! I was also scarred when he left."

"Then why accept Grin."

"Because someone should take the first step to fix things. I know Grin is not like his father and I have faith he won't turn out like he did. But Matsumoto …" Kira trailed off "I'm not so sure about her."

"Her scars run deep. She and Gin were close."

"I know. That's why she'd never look at anyone else. But how much of her affection has she transferred to her son?" Kira remarked

"What are you saying?"

"That she needs to let go. Maybe then people can accept him for what he's not." Kira walked away

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mad Quacks: Ditto previous**

* * *

"A mission?" Grin asked surprised

"It's not much." Kira smiled "There's just a disturbance in the real world that we were asked to look into."

Grin looked out the door as he rubbed his neck. It was a habit Kira was familiar with after a year.

Grin might look unsure about the task and some might even assume that he was trying to think of a way out of it, but in truth the 3rds Vice-captain was already busy planning three steps ahead what he'd need to take with him and do once he was there.

Grin had definitely been an excellent choice for Vice-captain, though many were still reluctant to admit it.

Even now they were sitting with the aftermaths with the decision, since half their squad had rather asked for transfers to different divisions then work under someone so closely resembling a captain that had betrayed them.

The pain was still too deep for everybody.

Grin turned around to leave then hesitated briefly.

"Kira," Grin began.

They never used formal titles unless others were around. Kira preferred it that way. It still felt strange to be using a lower rank title to a face that belonged to his old captain.

"Would you mind telling my mom once I'm gone that I can't make it to dinner."

Kira smiled, his heart pitting the youth. For a man who could handle Yachiru, the terror of the Gotei who scared everyone except Zaraki, it was heartbreaking to know that the one woman who Grin really feared was his mom.

Kira knew she'd try to stop Grin. She tried it before on one of their earlier missions when Grin had first gone to bid her goodbye. Luckily Hitsugaya had managed to talk some sense into her but it had affected Grin badly.

_I promised I wouldn't make her cry. _

Foolish promise made during a foolish youth. You always hurt the ones you love, Kira had reminded him.

But that woman was going extreme. Not even Yachiru made this much fuss and half the time she didn't even notice he was gone.

Which was why Kira always broke the news to Matsumoto now so Grin wouldn't have to.

Kira did care about her. He cared so much it hurt. But it was time to move on and let her son be.

Grin wasn't like his father.

Grin wouldn't leave.

…Kira hoped.

"GONE!" Matsumoto screamed "What do you mean gone!"

Kira straightened, wishing the news hadn't leaked out so quickly.

It would have given him more time to prepare for their reactions but instead….

Stupid updates at stupid Captain meetings and stupid captains that tell Vice-captains everything.

Yachiru had withdrawn the lollypop that she had been sucking on. Since Grin's transfer to the 3rd she seemed to be an added extra that had taken a while for Kira to get used to.

It still felt strange having her just come into the office while Grin wasn't there. She had arrived only ten minutes ago to confirm about Grin.

Zaraki had told her.

Kira had expected he's office destroyed once he had confirmed what she already knew but she had just sat down chatting until Matsumoto arrived with Hitsuagaya following, trying to calm her done.

"Matsumoto listen…" Kira began.

"My son is gone!" Matsumoto began crying hysterically

_Gone….like Gin! Grin left her. HE LEFT HER!_

"Matsumoto …" Hitsugaya was still trying his best to calm her, to no avail

"He'll be back." Yachiru spoke up suddenly from her spot.

They all looked at her, Matsumoto through tearful eyes.

Yachiru just smiled "He has to come back because I believe he will."

"Yachiru…" They didn't have the heart to tell her that things didn't always work like that.

Instead they kept focusing on Matsumoto, who in turn was focusing on the second man who had left and broke her heart.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Duck notes: I don't own bleach. but you all knew that already right?**

* * *

Grin shook his head, trying to recall why it head so badly. Finally his vision came into focus.

For a minute he thought he was looking into a mirror as his own face was smiling back at him.

"Well now," The smile grew broader "Ya awake."

Grin sat up rubbing his head, noting where he was.

An old warehouse? Looked about right.

"Yeah I guess." Grin replied. "Never thought I'd wake up staring at my own handsome mug."

A chuckle

"So ya gota sense of humor."

"For what its worth." Grin smiled, his eyes narrowed slightly "So what are you? My evil twin?"

"Ya think?" The doppelganger looked surprised "I'm flattered, I didn't think I looked this good."

Grin shrugged "You can't help it. After all, I know I'm good looking and people always say how similar we look…Gin."

Gins' smile was back on his face.

"So ya know who I am."

"I know you hurt my mom." Grin replied

Gin looked puzzled. "I think I hurt ta lot of people."

Grin laughed. It was a bitter laugh "Mom worst of all."

"I see." Gin thought it over "Ran-chan, how is she?"

"Do you really care?"

Gin shrugged going lost in thought "Either or."

"What do you want with me anyway?" Grin asked

"Well now," Gin was smiling again. "I wanted to meet cha. I heard rumours of a good looking kid that looked a lot like me heading up the 3rd division. Figured this was my only chance."

"I'm supposed to be on a mission you know."

"Aw, that can go later. Besides ya don' have ta do it. Ya could always come with me."

"You?" Grin smiled in disbelief. "And do what?"

"I dunno." Gin looked puzzled for a moment "Father-son stuff I guess. Quality time. Bonding."

"Are you serious?"

"Sure. Shoot arrancar and all that. It'll be fun."

"But you're a traitor!"

"Well, that would be a downside. Ya'd be one too but then again ya finally hanging with yer dad. Some male influence, what ya say?"

For a fleeting second Grins hands clenched in anger.

"You know what I think. I think…" suddenly he calmed down as he watched his fathers' face, as he recalled the stories his mom had told him and he had heard from other people in the Gotei.

Suddenly Grin smiled. "I think I'll take a raincheck."

"Eh…"

"No offence, but I might look like you but I'm not you. I don't walk away from people I love."

"I didn't walk away…" Gin began

"Oh really, did you run screaming then." Grin mocked

"Ya got a smart mouth on ya."

"I blame my parents." Grin replied "But mom loved you, you know."

Gin was silent before replying "I know."

"Then why leave her?"

Gin smiled sadly. "I had my reasons. Sometimes you gotta leave the people you love to protect them."

"Well she still misses you."

A spark light Gins eyes then just as quickly faded. "Tell her ta move on. I ain't going back."

"Not that you have a choice." Grin replied "She'll just keep waiting, for both of us."

Gin looked at his son.

"You shouldn't play emotional mind games with your dad, it ain't nice."

"She should get one of us back."

Gin smiled "Yeah, she should."

**XxXxX**

Matsumoto cried when she saw him, grabbing him immediately in a tight hug that threatened to break every bone in his body.

He had come back!

Grinning, he hugged her back though not even his soothing words could halt her tears.

He felt bad for making her cry.

"You're back." She said tearfully. "You really came back!"

"Cause I came back." Grin smiled "I told you before, I wouldn't do anything to make you cry."

"Too late." She shook her head "It's too late."

"Yeah, It always was. For him and me." Came Grins sad reply.

**XxXxX**

"Grinnieeee!" Yachiru tackled him with a big hug that sent them both to the floor.

"Your back!" she smiled broadly in pure childish happiness "I knew you would be."

"Oh?" he smiled back. "How?"

"Cause I still need to beat your cookie record."

He laughed "That's not gonna happen."

"Watch me!" she stuck her tongue out at him "I've been practicing."

"I bet you have." He reached out and pushed the strand of hair that had fallen into her face back behind her ears.

She darted, trying to give his hand a slobbery lick like some three year old. He chuckled

"Hey Yachiru, lets' get married."

"Huh?" she blinked "Why?"

"Why not? We can do all the stuff we do now just officially be together right."

"No." she sat back. "I mean why ask at all. That's too serious even for you."

"I know, its' just…I saw my dad while I was gone, he looked messed up without mom. Even mom's messed up without him. I don't wanna be like that. So that's why I'm asking. I wanna be with you always."

"Really?"

"Really really." He smiled "I wanna be with you cause I like you a lot. More than cookies."

"Wow. You are serious."

"Well?"

She smiled

"I guess you're as good as candy." She replied

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

The wedding was a beautiful, festive occasion that everyone celebrated.

After all it wasn't everyday that the vice-captains that you watched grow up decided to marry each other.

Zaraki looked even more serious than usual as he walked her down the aisle to give her away. He was dressed in a smart white outfit similar to his shinigami robes just for the occasion, though it didn't help make him less frightening.

Yachiru was gorgeous, with a radiant mischievous smile that was so part of her. Her dress was the best the Gotei had ever seen, falling of the shoulders and with train at the back. White flowers where on her head instead of a veil. She had fought with all the women on that one. She didn't see the point in a veil since everyone knew what she looked like. And the girls were still wondering where she found white combat boots. Grin watched them in a laid back manner that belied his feelings. In his own outfit ivory at Yachirus insistence since she didn't want him looking like a ghost with his white skin, he was the happiest man ever. Even if mom was already threatening to cry a storm and was already soaking her captains outfit at the shoulder.

A fact his best man had also not failed to notice. Kira, dressed in the same matching ivory outfit, smiled. Finely she was letting go. She was really healing. He was glad.

Zaraki and Yachiru reached them.

"Hurt her once and I'll personally gut you boy." Zaraki warned Grin as he handed her over.

"If I hurt her I think she'll gut me herself." Grin replied smiling sheepishly.

Zaraki smirked, "So long you know."

He kissed Yachirus' cheek "You kill him if he ever hurts you. Or I will"

"K Ken-chan." She smiled

Zaraki took his seat.

Yachiru threw him a V sign and a wink before turning back to Grin.

Rukia, her bridesmaid was wearing a bright pink dress that didn't look to bad but had only been chosen because Yachiru had liked that particular shade. Typically, it had no place in Yachirus' colour scheme for the wedding. Just randomly picked out because it was what Yachiru liked. It would be the last time Rukia ever wore it but for now…For now it could be rags and Rukia would have worn it just for this moment. To stand up here and watch the two of them, seeing Grin look at Yachiru with such an adoring face. It was enough to make your heart melt and wish you were in her place instead!

Kira looked on, happy for his vice-captain and more so, touched that Grin had seen him as a good enough friend to have him as best man. He had really thought Renji or Hisagi or one of the 13th division since he spent so much time there. Even Hitsugaya who had been more a fill in father then anyone to the youth would have been better suited.

Some women were crying, as often happens at weddings. Matsumoto the loudest of them all. Hitsugayas' shoulder was completely soaked as well as his sleeve.

They finished their vows.

They kissed.

And people cheered.

**XxXxXx**

Renji was busy congratulating her when they were interrupted

"Yachiru! You were great!" Yamiki called out as he and baldy headed towards them, both with sake in hand.

"You think?" she did a twirl to show off the dress before blowing them a kiss.

"So when you dumping him and marrying me?" Baldy teased.

"HAH, you couldn't handle me." She winked at him

"Better luck next life." Renji smirked

"At least it's better than yours." Baldy replied.

"Here we go." Yami sighed

"Meaning?" Renji replied darkly

"Meaning I ain't pining for someone I ain't getting."

"Hey, I ain't pining for nobody!" Renji snarled

"Well that's good." A new voice commented

"Grinniee" Yachirus' face lit up and she hugged him "Where did you run off too."

"Me, just talking with your dad. We're trying to figure out how to get out without anyone noticing."

"You an the Captain gonna fight?" Baldy asked

People who were willing to go against the 11ths captain were either very brave or very stupid.

"Nah," Grin rubbed the back of his neck "Just we gotta make speeches and its' not our thing. Not the emotional, happy moment stuff anyway. We prefer it work related."

Yachiru laughed "That's my Kenny and Grinniee."

"Yeah.' Grin smiled "By the way, my 3rds got a wedding gift for that's just for you. Well its' for us both but it's really meant for you."

"A present!" her face lit up again "Where?"

"Remember I told you not to get the wedding cake."

"Yeah."

He nodded then turned, pointing to a giant white wedding cake that a group of people from third division was fussing over.

"No WAY!" Yachiru shrieked "How did I miss that!"

How did they all miss it the guys were wondering? It was HUGE!"

"They just brought it in." Grin smiled "They were keeping under guard in case anyone tried to test the icing before you tried it.'

"Then what are we waiting for." She grabbed his arm. "Let's go!"

**XxXxXx**

Yachiru was jumping up and down, eyeing the cake well they waited for everyone to gather around for the cutting of the cake.

"Shall we use your Katana?" Grin asked

Yachiru looked furious

"I wasn't allowed to wear it today." She pouted.

"Then we'll use mine." Grin withdrew his sword and placed her hands on it.

She looked startled for a moment.

"But…you never let anyone touch Silverflame." She whispered

"No-one but me can touch her." He placed his hands above hers as he embraced her from behind. "And your part of me now."

Yachiru was silent for a moment. Then she burst out laughing "That was kinda corny."

"I guess it was, wasn't it." He agreed, laughing too.

They cut the cake and he took a piece.

"Ready?"

"It's not poisoned right." She smirked, her comment making Zaraki and most of the 11th division frown "Cause its' too late to get rid of me. People will know where to look if I die."

"Good thing I didn't make it then." He smirked before feeding her the piece in his hand while his squad watched in anticipation and the 11th watched ready to jump for his throat if she so much as coughed from swallowing wrong.

When she had finished her eyes turned huge, her face bright with joy.

"It tastes like cookies!" she exclaimed

"We…we made it with our special recipe in honour of you." The nearest third explained happily since she was so pleased.

"Aaaaiiiii." It so good!" Yachiru exclaimed, taking another piece and about to eat it

"Aren't you supposed to give me a piece now?" Grin teased

She halted then smiled. "Ok!"

Grin opened his mouth waiting.

She took the cake.

And mashed it over his face.

Everyone tried to suppress their laughter or exclamations of horror. Well, the 11ths laughed. They were used to Yachiru being like that after all.

"That wasn't nice." Grin commented licking some of the cake around his mouth as she laughed.

"Now you're a cookie!" She giggled.

"Really, since you like them so much," he grabbed her around her waist and pulled her towards him. Before anyone could stop him he was kissing her. Then wiping his face all over hers.

"EWWWW" she exclaimed as he licked her nose

"Now you're a cookie too." He grinned.

"Silly," she kissed him again before pushing him away "You got cake all over the dress! Momo's gonna kill me! She worked so hard on this."

Grin ignored her, looking instead to the group of thirds standing nearby.

"Would you guys please cut the rest of the cake for everyone? We're just gonna clean up quickly."

"Yes sir." They saluted with a smile.

"You better not come into bathroom while I'm there either." Yachiru poked him in the chest. "Cause I'll wet you."

"Oh really? Then you need to get there before I do." He began a slow jog.

"HEY I CAN'T RUN IN THIS THING! IT'S LADIES FIRST!" she called out, picking up her dress and running after him.

"WHAT LADY? YOU'RE A BIG KID IN A WEDDING DRESS" He teased good humoursly.

They ignored the laughter that followed behind them.

He beat her to the passage to the bathroom but caught her there and pulled her close to him and kissed her over again, brushing specks of the cake off her.

He wanted the moment to last, embedded forever in his mind.

People laughing, enjoying themselves down in the main hall. Them being covered in cake made by people that cared for them. Him holding the one he cared for.

Forever.

**XxXxXx**

It was half an hour before they went back.

Grin went to stand by his mom while all the single girls clustered around for the bouquet.

"Why don't you join them?" he asked her

"Me? At my sons' wedding? You're crazy." She ruffled his head "Besides, who am I supposed to marry. Not many people are interested in having a grown step son that's married you know."

"What you trying to say? I'm the perfect step son, out the house, cute. My wife's the sweetest thing ever with the nicest personality. As for you any guy would be crazy not to want you. For starters you're hot."

"That's scary coming from you." She tweaked his nose. "But thank you."

"It's only the truth. Anyone be lucky to have you." He grinned turning he focus to Yachiru who was still jumping up and down happily while everyone gathered around her.

Matsumoto watched him with a smile.

"Why'd you marry her?"

"Eh?" he glanced at his mom, the puzzled expression so much like Gins. But so much his own, she realized.

"You two were always just friends before." she looked at the pink haired bride. "You guys always seemed happy with that. You never dated or mentioned any other type of deep affection. Then after you came back that day something changed."

"Yeah." Grin agreed

"What was it?"

"While I was away I met someone who taught me the most important thing I would ever learn. I shouldn't be scared to love someone."

"He sounds like a wise man.'

"He was a sad man. Miserable almost. I didn't want to be like him." Grin shook his head slightly before watching his bride throw the bouquet. There was a squeal at the girls tried to get the flowers. Momo came up with it. Some men close to Hitsugaya began to rag him.

"I didn't want to be alone because I never told the person I loved that I love them because I was afraid to. So…" Grin gave her a huge smile "Rather go all the way and get it all over with. Yachiru wouldn't have cared either way if I had said anything or not cause she knows I'll always come back to her. This isn't even for the Gotei, you know, to make them relax more and stop comparing me to dad. This is for me."

"You?" she looked surprised

"You have no idea how frightened I was, that one-day I was going to wake up, and she'd be introducing one of those 11th division idiots as her boyfriends. Then I wouldn't be that important to her anymore, just the friend until the creep who didn't care about her as much as I did, breaks her heart and she's crying to me about it.

I can't exactly compete against the 11ths you know. I don't have much against them with my skinny frame."

Matsumoto smiled

"I married her cause I was selfish mom. I didn't want anyone else except me to have her. No one else could ever possibly understand her feelings and what she really needs, except Zaraki."

"Captain." She reminded him

"Not sure what to call him." Grin muttered with a small smile " He's my father-in-law but I think he'll kill me if I try and call him 'dad'. But calling him captain all the time is not bonding material."

Matsumoto laughed.

"Anyway, I married her cause I guess I was jealous of anyone having her. And I'm jealous cause I love her." He smiled "I don't wanna be that sad man that walked away cause he was scared and didn't say those words, then regrets it everytime he saw her with someone new, when she should have known…"

"Known what?" Yachiru asked tackling him

He looked at Yachiru, then smiled, stroking her head.

"That you're the most wonderful person in the world." He smiled

"No, that's your division." She gushed "Cookie Cake! Lets' get married again soon cause I want another one of those cakes!"

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Mad rant: Awesomeness! Met the deadline my cuz gave me to upload this with five days to spare. **_

_**So in honour to Skyler October for kicking my feathery butt to get this up *salutes* **_

**xXxXxXx**

**Few years later:**

Kira was just about to exit his office to begin inspection when he, or at least his legs, got tackled by a small grey bobbed haired creature that could only be one person.

"Nani?" Kira smiled "Kugura, did you leave your father at home again?"

The little face with big brown eyes looked up at him and shook her head before stretching her arms to be picked up. "Papa coming Uncle Kiwa."

Kira chuckled and picked up the little girl just as his Vice-captain arrived.

"Morning Kira.' Grin greeted cheerfully. "You found my daughter…again."

"Did you lose her?"

Grin shrugged. 'Not lose her. She just bolted once I opened the door as usual. Figured she'd be here to see you. Kid adores you for some reason."

"That's cause we're gonna do inspection. Isn't that right Kugara." Kira smiled, shifting her comfortably on his hip."

"Spection." She yelled excitedly.

Grin laughed.

**XxXxXxX**

A few hour later they a familiar sight from the old days.

Zaraki, with a pink-bob haired side-kick on his back.

Zaraki glared at them, while the toddler frowned.

"Morning Captain." Grin greeted. "You and Kentai doing inspection too?"

"Just finished." Zaraki replied.

"GWANPA!" Kugara held out her arms towards Zaraki.

He smiled and took her from Kira.

"Papa and me and Uncle Kiwa did Spection and I got a lollypop."

"Lollypop huh." Zaraki listened.

"Cookies better." Muttered Kentai from his perch.

"Lollypop!"

"Cookies!"

"Well now," Zaraki began, "you can both fight it out and kill each other over who's right or we go back to my office and go get both since your mom keep stacks of the stuff there."

"Really? She told us to stop feeding it to them because it was ruining their appetites." Kira commented

Zaraki waved the comment away.

"I'm a grandfather. I can do what I want."

He took the twin boy and girl by the hands.

"And if anyone got a problem they can deal with me." Zaraki added for good measure before marching off with the two in tow, ignoring the smiles on Kira and Grins faces.

**-End**


End file.
